Manjiro
) * Manjiro's father (father) * Manjiro's mother (mother) | affiliation = Natsuki's family | font = | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 48 | height = 5'8" (176.8 cm) | weight = 248 lbs (112.5 kg) | hair = Blonde | eyes = Pink }}Manjiro (マンジロー Manjirō) is the depressed father of Natsuki, the husband of Anzu, and a retired military veteran in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. While he could initially be antagonistic at the start of Natsuki New Route, he is more of a supporting character in the end. Appearance When the Literature Club's main character saw Manjiro the first time, he appeared to be a large, intimidating chubby man with short blonde hair and blonde handlebar mustache. He was described to be in his late 40's or early 50's. History Natsuki has briefly mentioned her father a few times in Doki Doki Literature Club! For one thing, Natsuki states that her father would beat her if he saw manga or any "childish comics" in her house, which is why Natsuki keeps her manga collection at school in the Literature Club's closet. Natsuki Route While Natsuki went over to Main Character 1's house to bake cupcakes for the cultural festival, Main Character 1 asks about her father. Natsuki didn't want to talk about him but after a while, she eventually explained her house life including the loss of her mother (Manjiro's wife) from a neighborhood raid and roach infestation, which is why they don't keep food in the house. Manjiro has been very strict with her daughter especially ever since then. His drinking habits became worse. During Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival, Main Character 2 wonders why Natsuki is harsh and grumpy. Main Character 1 explained to him that Natsuki's father found out that Natsuki has a boyfriend and he ultimately kicked her out of his out after some unknown argument and Natsuki is currently living with her main character boyfriend. Natsuki New Route During the Natsuki New Route, after Natsuki head home to eat dinner while her boyfriend was sitting outside the house on the porch, unseen, an argument happened in Natsuki's house and Natsuki decided to leave to live with her boyfriend. Manjiro was furious and when he exited his home, he turned his head and his eyes glared at Main Character 1, which intimidated him. Manjiro figures that Main Character 1 was Natsuki's boyfriend and wanted him to leave and stay away from his daughter. However, he suddenly had a heart attack and passed out. Main Character 1 rushed into his home to find nitroglerycin for his heart and he and Natsuki carried him to his couch. Upon waking up, Manjiro wondered why he is still at his home. Main Character 1 sincerely wanted to help Natsuki and Manjiro's family problems but Manjiro refused. After Main Character 1 asks why Natsuki has been treated poorly, Manjiro explains who he is. As a child, Manjiro was abandoned by his mother and was abused by his Manjiro's father throughout his childhood. He was eventually saved by his future-wife-to-be, Anzu, and he joined the military to stay away from his abusive father. When they had Natsuki, Manjiro wanted to treat her daughter right and gave her the childhood she needed. However, ever since their neighborhood was attacked by raiders, when Manjiro lost his wife, he became more depressed and he became more harshly strict towards Natsuki. He blamed Natsuki for not saving his wife, but Natsuki was scared. After the amount of concerns Main Character 1 gave to Manjiro, Manjiro decided to leave Natsuki in his care and Manjiro just wants them to leave. Main Character 1 tried to help him and Manjiro continued to refuse. Manjiro was slowly starting to change his mind about leaving Natsuki in his care so Main Character 1 ultimately decided to leave the house with Natsuki. During Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival, Main Character 2 wonders why Natsuki is harsh and grumpy. Main Character 1 explained to him that Natsuki's father ended his life sometime after Main Character 1 and Natsuki left him. They checked Manjiro at his house after Natsuki failed to call him on her phone before the festival. While Natsuki hated for how her father treated her in recent times, she still loved him. Trivia * One of the special poems in Act II of Doki Doki Literature Club! titled Thing I Like About Papa may have been about Natsuki and her father. This has been taken account into Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when creating a history and personality for Manjiro. * A day after Chapter 5 was released, a quick update was made, giving Manjiro pink eyes. Despite his hair and eye colors, he has no relation to Ryoku who also has similar hair and eye colors. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous characters Category:Natsuki's family